


And all Sam could see was the way those green eyes flickered to pure black

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Series: Demon Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Sam Winchester, Dean loves to call Sammy his Baby Boy, Dean loves to see Sammy break, Demon Dean Winchester, He doesn’t succeed, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is trying to fight Deans hold over him, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: As his stomach turned with sudden nausea, his brother (No, not his brother! Not right. Nothing was right-!) purred, “It’s alright Sammy, big brother is here.”(The one where Sam slowly breaks over and over again, and Dean loves to watch it happen.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Demon Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	And all Sam could see was the way those green eyes flickered to pure black

There was something on the edge of Sam’s mind, pushing at him that something wasn’t right. His gut clenched, nausea rising sharply. He swallowed, hard. Now wasn’t the time to throw up. 

Dean grinned down at him, sharp and sudden. He paused in his thrusting, eyes intense on his. “Something wrong, Sammy?”

It wasn’t right, Sam thought abruptly. This isn’t right-

He choked as Dean’s arm shot out, hand wrapping around his throat tight, cutting off his air. 

Through watery eyes, Sam watched as Dean licked his lips, a dark expression coming over his face. “Love it when you fight me,” his brother murmured, “Always makes me want to break you harder than last time.”

Last time?

If possible, Dean grew even more gleeful.

“I wonder if you’ll pass out,” his brother mused, Hand tightening slowly around his neck. Sam’s mouth fell open, his body writhing as he fought for air. That only seemed to excite Dean some more, Sam realized with horror as he felt the hard flesh inside him throb. Dean ran his other hand down Sam’s stomach, soft and slow. Like he was trying to calm down a scared animal. ”You passed out before once you realized the situation. That was fun.” 

“Dean, what-?!” Sam choked out, hands coming up to try and claw for freedom.

“Shhh,” Dean leaned down, and all Sam could see was the way those green eyes flickered to pure black. As his stomach turned with sudden nausea, his brother (No, not his brother! Not right. Nothing was right-!) purred, “It’s alright Sammy, big brother is here.”

No, no-!

“Yes,” Dean whispered, breathing coming quicker, hand tightening until Sam felt the muscles in his throat rub together, just a moment away from being crushed. Dean began to move again, hard and fast, and Sam couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, wanting to not see, not feel. His other hand wrapped around Sam’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Yes, Sammy. My Sammy. Always. Forever. Mine, only mine. Fuck!” The sudden loud growl made him go still, terrified, his eyes flying open and settling on the person who looked like his brother.

Not my brother, Sam thought desperately. Not him.

Dean’s shoulders were hunched, his body shuddering, and it wasn’t hard to see, and feel, that he just came.

It’s in me, Sam realized. His release is in me.

The feeling of warm wetness trickling from his eyes was as hot as the sudden wash of hot inside his guts. He couldn’t breath, his heart hammering so hard that it made him fear that it would burst out of his chest like one of those old cartoons. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t hope to stop the helpless way his body reacted seeing that face above his, slack with so much pleasure, and those eyes, those dark inhuman eyes intent on his own. Hands coming up, fluttering against sweaty skin, touching weakly. Needing to feel, even though it wasn’t really Dean. Dean wouldn’t- couldn’t do this to Sam. Never.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong! All wrong!

But it was brought him, jerking, hips pressing up faintly to get more, feeling himself milking the rigid hardness inside with a sense of wild abandonment, whole body feeling electrocuted.

When it was all done, it felt like his brain just shut down. He couldn’t breath still. His heart was slowing, barely beating anymore. Dean has his throat in a tight grip, not letting air through, but it was like he didn’t, couldn’t care anymore. He was done. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t, wouldn’t have got off to this. To Dean. To his own brother-

His brain short circuited, and as he watched Dean smile down at him almost gently, his body went pliant, boneless. 

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

It was a nightmare.

That’s all it was.

____

“Sammy,” Dean breathed, breathless as he ran a gentle hand through Sam’s hair almost reverently. Sam’s eyelashes fluttered as he looked up, blinking hazily up at this creature who called himself his brother. Black eyes met him, and he tried his best not to flinch. 

“Look so good,” The demon praised, cheeks flushed, “sucking me so good, baby boy.”

Sam shouldn’t be pleased by that. He should be repulsed, sick.

Heart like a hummingbird, he pressed forward, getting more of Dean inside his throat, eagerly swallowing around the length down his throat.

Dean grunted, head falling back in appreciation.

It was weird, definitely weird that Demon Dean showed that strange possession he felt over Sam more than he ever did as a human. Shouldn’t make Sam desperate. Shouldn’t make him want more.

Sam was sick. That was the only explanation.

More.

Dean’s hips jerked, fucking Sam’s face hard for a moment as though hearing his thoughts. Sam gagged, about to pull back, but that hand in his hair (so gentle, so good) suddenly became rough, gripping and yanking Sam closer, pushing even deeper.

“Love it when you choke on me,” Dean murmured, lowering his head back down to look at him, licking his lips as those black eyes stared at his cock sliding in and out of Sam’s mouth, which felt bruised and swollen. “Fuck, Sammy, such a good boy. Making your big brother feel so awesome. Gonna make me come, baby boy.” The cock in his mouth jumped, throbbing. Sam felt his own dick jerk in response, and felt like crying. “Want me to come, Sammy? Want me to mark you, make everyone know you’re mine, huh, Baby Boy?” Sam moaned, squeezing his eyes shut with pained pleasure as that hand in his hair tightened, jerking Sam’s head as close to Dean as possible, his face smooshed against his crotch so tightly that it made it hard to breathe. Dean rubbed himself against him, his balls (wet with Sam’s saliva that kept dripping down) smacking all over his chin as Dean pounded his face, rough as he chased his orgasm. 

Sam opened his eyes, helpless to stop the desire to see. To look up and watch as his big brother used his mouth like a fleshlight and come, so deep inside his throat that Sam couldn’t even taste him, going straight down to his stomach. But he could feel him. God, could he feel him. 

So beautiful, Sam thought brokenly. God, Dean-

He sobbed brokenly as he came, falling boneless against Dean, face pressing against his thigh as he shuddered there on the ground, naked before Deans seated, sated form.

Everything fell away, it was only Dean and him in their own little world, a twisted and sick obsessive world.

The dick in his mouth was slowly softening, giving Sam his aching jaw a reprieve. He felt dirty, wet with all kinds of bodily fluid. He didn’t want to even know how he looked.

Dean sighed, satisfied. His hand was still in Sam’s hair, but it was gentle, as he carded fingers through the strands. “My little brother,” the demon murmured, as though tasting it in his mouth and loving it. “My little Sammy.”

Sam presses his face closer to Deans thigh, shaking.

Dean ignored the sudden warm wetness on his skin, just as he ignored whenever Sam begged him to stop. He hummed, content as he continued to run a hand over Sam’s head.


End file.
